ouat_sisters_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Regina Mills (alternate universe)
Regina was abandoned by her biological mother, but was found by her father. It was likely that her mother Cora kept Zelena instead. She somehow made it to her father though as her evil stepmother, Snow White takes over control. History Early life Regina is left by her mother. Eventually, Regina's father found the baby and decided to keep her. After Isaac rewrites everyone's stories in the Heroes and Villains book, Regina becomes a thief on the run from her stepmother, Queen Snow White, who hates her for telling a secret and causing her true love James' death. She was also abandoned by her mother, who kept Zelena. Living in the woods, she tries to rob from the Queen's carriages and gain enough to leave the kingdom, but another thief named Robin Hood often steals her prizes first. One day, she corners a boy, Henry, after catching him snooping around her makeshift home. He claims to be her son, insisting the life she is living now is not real, and tries to prove it with a book called Heroes and Villains. Regina reads a line in book stating she will rob from a carriage later, which is exactly what she had intended to do. Instead, she is freaked out by the book seeing her future, while Henry suggests Robin Hood is her true love and she has to kiss him to revert everything to normal. While ambushing a royal carriage, Regina unexpectedly faces Snow White, who demands the boy's location. Regina hesitates, causing the Queen to conjure a fireball, but before she can throw it, someone distracts her with a loosed arrow. Seeing a man on horseback, Regina hitches a getaway ride. Only after they stop at a tavern, she discovers he is Robin Hood. In admiration of her, he offers Regina leadership over the Merry Men, but she declines. Upon learning he is leaving his old life behind to get married, Regina is disheartened by the news, considering what Henry told her earlier. Once again, Henry tries to convince her otherwise, but she is angry he gave her hope of finding true love. By chance, he mentions "the savior", who Regina admits is a woman the Queen locked away. ("Operation Mongoose Part 1") Later, Henry, and Madison come after rescuing the savior, Emma, who convinces Regina to take a chance with Robin Hood. Meanwhile, Madison and Regina have a reunion, and Regina states that she isn't very happy wtih her step-sister, Madison. The four head to stop Robin Hood's wedding, but when Rumplestiltskin blocks them, Emma duels with him while Regina rushes ahead. Peeking into the church, Regina finds herself unable to go in, though she and Robin Hood lock eyes at one point. Eventually, she abandons her plan to take a fatal blow that Rumplestiltskin meant for Henry. As Regina lays dying, the church bells chime, signaling Isaac's stories are now becoming permanent forever. Madison tries to heal Regina, but she can not because of her darkness. Soon, Robin Hood reaches Regina's side, staying with her in her last moments. In a stroke of luck, Henry harnesses the quill, becoming the new Author, and uses Regina's blood as ink to reverse Isaac's stories and return everyone to Storybrooke. Relationships Madison It is unknown on why Regina hates her step-sister, Madison, but it could be because Madison's mother was hunting her. When Madison regains her memories from her previous life as Madison Parker., she refuses to hate her for her mother's crimes. They make up when Regina notices Madison trying to heal her, and says "I'm sorry" before they are reverted to their normal selves again. Family * Snow White (stepmother) * Prince Charming (step-father) * Madison the Dark One (stepsister) * Zelena (half-sister) * Robin Hood (brother-in-law) Appearances * Heroes and Villains Category:Alternate universe characters‏‎ Category:Female Characters Category:AU Enchanted Forest Characters‏ Category:Heroes and Villains (Book) characters‏ Category:Heroes and Villains characters‏ Category:Humans‏‎ Category:Princesses‏‎ Category:Season 4 Characters